long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Fortress
There was a place in the Sixth Floor of Tong Tian Tower that could induce fear in a person just by hearing its name— the Thunder Fortress. Despite its name, it was not a castle or fortress, but a kingdom. More accurately speaking, it was a robbers’ den. Rumor has it that in the whole of Tong Tian Tower, a unique type of ‘Thunder Ore’ could only be found there, hence, the adventurers who camped there in the early days named it the Thunder Fortress. Of course, there was another version saying that as the surname of the adventurers’ leader was Lei, he named the place the Thunder Fortress, and the ore indigenous to the Thunder Fortress as the ‘Thunder Ore’. (Lei is thunder in Chinese) Whatever the truth was, people didn’t really care. Also, as the Thunder Fortress had been dominated by the Dragon Hunters for thousands of years, it became a restricted ground for normal adventurers. Other than malicious robbers or bandits, those who could make it into the Thunder Fortress, were only merchants. Anything associated with friendliness, justice or kindness had long gone extinct over here. Combats, fights and deaths could occur any moment… The king who reigned over the Thunder Fortress was Chong Ni, who was ranked eighth on the Bloody Villain List. The Thunder Fortress was in an independent dimension, and the space it occupied was not very vast, approximately only the size of five White Stone City in the Da Xia Empire. The Thunder Fortress was surrounded in volcanoes, and the lava from the volcanoes accumulated to form a gigantic lake. In the middle of the lava lake, a funnel-shaped giant island which was wider at the top and narrower at the bottom, just like a spinning top positioned in the centre of the boiling lava lake. This was the Thunder Fortress. Of course, only Chong Ni’s palace was situated at the top, normal Dragon Hunters, robbers and bandits could only live in caves. As for merchants and slaves, they had to live underground. Two to three kilometers underground, there was a underground city made from mines and pits. While the environment wasn’t comparable to that above the ground, it was good that they could expand the space endlessly. When the coolies dug the mine every year, they would add new pits. Villian City The Villain City was located in the centre of the Thunder Fortress among three other districts. It was where all the rich men of the Thunder Fortress resided and was a haven for those who seek an unbridled and materialistic life. King Chong Ni’s palace was located on the highest hill of the Thunder Fortress, which could be seen when one followed through the winding tunnels to the ground level. Under the hill, there was a small lake below a steep cliff that belonged to the King Chong Ni. No one else dared to live there. Tall buildings were found scattered in the other three directions. Among all, the busiest central district was the Villain City. underground city of Thunder Fortress.- This underground city was more or less as big as ten football fields. The dome-shaped roof was more than 300 metres above the ground and was covered in caves. The caves glowed brightly with residents’ lights, making the whole scene looked like a starry night filled with red stars. Black Market. This Black Market was extremely large. Other than those who lived outside of the dark pit, all the roads and caves were part of the Black Market. Everything could be found in the Underground City, including food, water, beast, slaves, weapons, minerals, women, etc… Anything anyone could think of, everything was provided in the Black Market. Even things that nobody could think of can be found here! On the outskirts of the Black Market, different stalls selling street food from different races were set up. There were Roasted Rats and Roasted Snakes skewer or Roasted Lizards. They were the most popular snacks around. One would already feel good just by smelling the delicious smell. It was best to eat them with a chilled mug of Dwarf Ale. That was the definition of a sumptuous meal by most people who lived here. mine The underground mine extended through several kilometres. Its entrance and densely packed tunnels were as complex as a spider’s web. It was very dry in the tunnels as there was little water. There were a lot of glowing ores that could be barely seen in the dark. Only after turning into a corner did they see specially made turpentine oil torches. here were five underground mines, and the Central Mine belonged to Chong Ni, the owner of the Thunder Fortress. It was the biggest mine of all, and it also yield the greatest amount and highest quality of Thunder Ores. The remaining four were the Grand Eastern Mine, Western Wind Mine, Southern Sand Mine and Northern Desert Mine. Grand Eastern Mine belonged to Demon Eye, Western Wind Mine belonged to An Dong, Southern Sand Mine belonged to both Mountain Elf and Blood River, and the Northern Desert Mine belonged to the City Master of the Underground City, Ma Long the ancient Beast. The Southern Sand Mine was the biggest one after the Central Mine, and it was owned by Blood River and Mountain Elf. On comparison, Western Wind Mine was the smallest and its ore production was only a third of the others’. It was initially bidded jointly by An Dong and another Ranker called Xi Li, but all the shares went to An Dong later as Xi Li died suddenly. Category:Tong Tian Tower Category:Place